The goal of this project was to develop reverse plaque assay for mouse immunoglobulin allotypes. Myeloma proteins were used to raise antibodies in various species of mice and rabbits. Possibilities whether these antibodies could be used to develop reverse plaque assay for detection of mutation in mouse immunoglobulins were explored.